Farewell My Princess
by Babykoalaprincess
Summary: Inspired by the infamous Chinese opera play called Farewell My Cocubine, what happens when the Hyrule monarchy is overthrown? A hero gambles away everything he has, and a princess knows her fate? One shot, but not your typical fluffy one...


**Bleh. This is my first Zelda one shot. I am not that fond of one shots mostly because they are short, somewhat displeasing for me (I always want more), and just… yeah. I never thought I'd be able to write a one shot, but I finally came up with an idea. Inspired by a famous Chinese opera play, originally called _Farewell My Concubine_, it shows what true loyalty and love is like. I have never actually seen the play, but only a movie with the same name featuring it. So what? Deal with it if you can't accept the fact that I have never seen the play. Don't blame me if this one shot sucks. (Coughs) This is not going to be your typical, fluffy one shot, so I warn all of you, as readers, to stop right now if you cannot handle the fact that the ending is not pleasant. You have been warned. If your eyes wish to proceed down the page to read my goddamn one shot, go ahead. Knock yourself out. **

**Dedicated to: _The Princess Zelda_. (For being an awesome person! )**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda.**

* * *

__

_**When Love Becomes the Past **_

**(_Theme song of the movie, Farewell My Concubine._ Originally sung in Mandarin by Leslie Cheung R.I.P. April 1, 2003.)**

**Let us not mention the past  
Life has weathered through much of the wind and rain  
Though the memories could not be erased  
Love and hatred remain in the heart  
Let us really put behind the past  
Let it be a better tomorrow  
Please do not continue to ask after me persistently...**

**Love is a difficult topic  
It leaves a person captivated and enchanted  
Pain may be forgotten  
But to forget about you is really not easy  
You have never really left me   
You are still in my heart  
I still have love for you  
I could not help it**

**As I still have my dreams  
I still put you in my heart  
As always, I am easily touched by the memories   
As always, I feel deeply for you  
Don't look back at the past   
When I have revealed my love subconsciously  
Please do not ask me if we will ever meet again  
Please do not ask me if I am speaking from the bottom of my heart**

**Why don't you realize   
That there will be pain, as long as there is love  
One day you will understand  
That life is not too different without me  
Life is already passing by too quickly  
I am afraid that I will always be in tears  
There will be no more pain if you were to forget about me  
Let the past be gone with the wind**

* * *

_**Farewell My Princess**_

**By: Babykoalaprincess (BKP)**

**_In 202 B.C., there was a grand emperor in the east, who was the King of Chu. His name was Xiang Yu. Life was wonderful, beautiful, and eloquent for the emperor. He had a strong army, which was undefeatable, a lovely and tender concubine by his side, and a trustworthy steed that he could depend upon. However, who knew that the life of one so fair, could end so early? Battles of rage, discreet, and hate broke out in the land of the rich, golden land of China. The wishful, new emperor of the Han Dynasty, Liu Bang, wanted to put an end to the Qin Dynasty. His greediness for Xiang Yu's head was irrepressible. Seeking power over the broad, good earth, there was no deny that he would get what he desired. Too many wars were fought for one soldier to remember. Too many lives were slaughtered by uncivil hands. Too much blood leaked out from the bodies of humans, and life was hideous…_**

For the briefest moment, the princess of Hyrule stopped reading. She looked up from the large, leather bound book, which she was holding in her two hands, as she rested against the tree she was under on. She took the bookmark, sticking out from the last page of the book, placed it in the spot where she was reading and sealed the book shut. The story she was reading was so engaging, that her eyes couldn't be taken off from it. Though, she wished that her mind would rest for a little while, as she took some deep breaths. Indeed, the history of a foreign land named China was interesting. She let out a long sigh on the warm, spring morning. The tree cloaked her in the shadows of the day, as she was at peace in the courtyard. The soft, delightful melodies of a sparrow, relaxed the princess from all the hard work she had finished today. A light breeze breathed on her face, while she stared up in the sky. The bottom half of her body was cushioned by the velvety, yet prickly grass, while the upper half was rested against the round, hard tree. The white, traditional dress, she always wore, was comforting with the violet top half of her dress around her chest and the traditional Hyrulean banner on top of the skirt of her dress. The sun beamed over her, illuminating the entire world. She continued to watch the endless, azure sky hovering above her.

She wondered… whether or not she would be able to see _him_ again. She wasn't able to see him for fifteen days already and she wondered how life was treating him. Being a hero was tough for Link. He was always out on missions with other guards of the royal family. Since he was so busy, he didn't have a moment to spend with her anymore. If he did, she was well aware that he wished to keep her out of his personal life. He had nothing against her; however, he treated his life the way he wanted to. Living his life freely was so different compared to her. If she could, she would like to be with him for a little longer than usual. She desired to come with him for any trip he would offer her. But alas, his eyes were not set on her. His eyes had already found someone he wished to be with. Her longings for the Hero of Time could never become part of reality. Knowing the distance between a princess's duty and a hero's free will, life would be devastating if the two worlds clashed together.

The future queen sighed once again. She closed her eyes for a moment, as she wished to snooze. Lounging under the tree on the warm, bright day. She was almost going to let her body flow down a river of dreams, when she heard the vicious sounds of rattling above her head. Her eyes immediately cracked open as she discovered a white, paper box being held from someone's left hand. She blinked a few times, startled, that someone would be doing such a thing over her head. It was until she recognized the familiar gauntlets worn by only one man she knew. Her neck rapidly twisted over her right shoulder, as her predictions where correct.

The man she had longed to see for so long was leaning against the same tree she was. A man who had tanned skin with a broad, muscular figure for his body. Cerulean eyes, a slender nose, and a sturdy mouth painted on his face. His forest green tunic draped over his body, while a brown belt with a golden bucked strapped at his hips. Earth brown boots touching the soft, dirt ground, with white stretchings under his tunic tightly wrapped around his arms and legs. His green hat was in perfect place upon his head, while two pointed ears, pieced with silver hoops on both ear, poked under his hat. The Hyrulean young man did not face her, as the white box was still held over her head. His feet were crossed at the ankles of his body and tree, as for his right arm was wrapped around his waist. He feigned to look dazed, uninterested, and slightly bored, however, the princess could see right through it. He was interested in visiting her for the day. She simply smiled genuinely at him; the Hero of Time couldn't help but shift his eyes towards her and smirk playfully at her.

"How long have you been watching me asleep?" she inquired to the man.

"Long enough to know that you look absolutely adorable when you dream," Link stated.

A flush of bright alizarin crept over the princess's cheeks, but she couldn't help it. He was over complimenting her once again. It was part of his charm as the head knight of the court to acclaim such things. One of the reasons why she enjoyed his company so much was the fact that he would be the one who could light up her day no matter how depressing it was. The brave, noble Hyrulean man smirked at the princess at the sight of her blush. As soon as the bright red color had escaped from her face, she was able to smile at him once again.

"What brings you here? Surely, you must be preoccupied with many happenings today. I have heard from Impa that you were planning on leaving early for a mission. You have a mission today at Gerudo Valley, right?" Zelda commented casually.

Link nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, as he let out a sigh of stress. It was true that he was going to be out on a mission very shortly, but that didn't stop him for seeing Zelda for advice about something. He wished to give the contents in the white box he had shaken over Zelda's head to someone very dear to him. He wished to know what her opinion of the item was so he could hopefully delight the person he wished to please.

"Never mind that, I wanted to show you something important." He spun around from behind the tree, as he turned to face her directly. The princess was still seated at on the grounds of the courtyard as she would listen to the deep, flowing words of Link.

"Yes? What is it?"

"Here, take a look at this, and tell me what you think of it." Link instructed to her.

He handed her the white, small box, which he was care freely agitating a few moments ago. Gratified that the Hero of Time seemed to be so generous with her, she slowly placed her hand over the box, and raised the top off. She discovered to what was a long, silver elegant necklace with a bright structure of the pendant to be Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom. The necklace was coiled around, like a snake around itself, in the white cushioning, keeping the jewelry protected and safe. At the divine craftwork of the necklace, the princess had a look of bewilderment placed on her face. Never, in her life, would she expect this kind of gift from Link. She began to believe in a small ray of hope that the man she longed for so long had feelings for her. She gladly smiled at the gift as she was still living in her fairy tale.

"Well, what is your opinion about it?" Link queried anxiously.

She paused for a moment as she observed the gift again. If there was anything that she wished for, it would be for Link to declare his love for her. That is, if he felt the same way. She still wasn't aware if this was a hint whether he loved her or not; however, that didn't stop her from hoping that he did. Zelda gazed deeply into Link's cerulean eyes, as she saw an impatient, yet nervous look upon his face. He must be already panicking if she had disapproved of the gift he had presented to her. Zelda could only face him and just smile warmly at him, for the gift.

"I think it's beautiful, Link," she stated, as she still smiled at him.

The tensions in his face softened as he would continue to speak. "That's a relief." He sighed heavily, knowing that _she_ would approve of the gift. "Thank you for your opinion. Now I am confident that Malon will definitely love this necklace I will give her!"

At the sounds of the cheerful, light words from the Hero of Time, Zelda's heart immediately dropped. Her heart had sunken down from her chest all the way to the bottom of her stomach. Her hopes and dreams were once again crushed by the woman that Link found to be so dear to him. She held no emotion of hate or jealously towards the red haired woman, but instead she found pain in her heart. She was well aware of her place and duties of a princess. Surely, it was only a foolish thing to dream about. As a matter of fact, love is for fools. Zelda knew that she was a fool in love. Even though she wished to say she wasn't a fool in love, she knew she couldn't. She was in love with someone she could never be with. She couldn't control her emotions, she was in love. The princess had always dreamed of love to be filled with happiness and pure truth between the two, however, why did her love have to turn out like this? Wanting someone who did not belong to her was crucial. A princess can never marry someone who isn't of pure royal blood. She would have to toss away her crown and give up everything around her to abandon the life she had. Would one be so willing to do such a thing for love? That question played around in her mind, as she tried not to sound disappointed in what she was going to say next.

"Oh, I see now. Well, I can say that Malon will definitely adore this present to her."

She ended the last sentence with a superficial grin on her face. Though she was very familiar of the heavy weight at the corners of her mouth, filled with grief and disappointment, she was able to fool Link with her smile. His face appeared to be delighted at her response. He was able to smile back at her; however, his was filled with happiness and relief. She could tell that the way his face and body was, he was once again carefree with the world around him. Zelda took the box cover she had in her other had, and placed over the box as she gently handed it back to Link. The swordsman immediately grabbed the box from her hands, as he hastily shoved it in his tunic pocket.

"So what were you reading?" he asked, trying to start up a normal conversation with the princess.

"I was reading this play. From a Chinese opera called _Farewell My Concubine_," she said slowly. "It's really interesting, yet very tragic."

"Hmm, really? Would you mind reading some of it out loud to me?" Link requested politely.

"Well, I guess I can tell you a little a bit of it. I have just started reading it, but I can inform you with what's happening in the story," Zelda stated, as Link nodded his head.

"Alright, go ahead."

"So there was this Overlord of Chu, named Xiang Yu. He was a great war with Liu Bang who would become the new founder of the Han Dynasty. One day, he is surrounded by the troops of Liu Bang. All of his troops have fled from him because they all feared Liu Bang and his troops. The only people who have stayed his side are his horse and his favorite concubine, Yu Ji. He calls forth his horse, and orders it to abandon him. However, the horse refuses to leave his master. Then he calls forth Yu Ji and also instructs her to run away too…" Zelda explained, as she began to tell the tragic, yet beautiful tale of a concubine and her king.

* * *

On rare days, where the princess is able to fully disguise herself as a normal, young Hyrulean woman, she sneaks out of the castle and sets out to Hyrule Market. She has managed to find a normal looking blue dress and a long brown cape with a hood, to cover her face. She tosses off her traditional Hyrulean crown and the gloves that she wears, for she is not a princess anymore for one day. It is only at that time, where she can be an ordinary person for once. She does not have the need to look elegant or formal for anything. She can just live. She doesn't need to worry about small, petty things in her life, which could damage her image. She does not have to try to look perfect at all times, but she can relax and feel at ease. She does not have to be someone she is not. She wanders the streets, filled with lively people, as she walks alone. No one at her side and no one to protect her. The only person she can protect is herself. She strolls down, passing shops, taverns, and many other stores. She travels past a middle aged man who calls out to everyone on the streets, on a soap box, yelling words of outrage and hate towards the king of Hyrule.

"Gather ye around! Why must the poor live a life which is not theirs to desire? We must join together to rebel against the king's selfish ways as royalty and overthrow him! You there! Young man, don't you agree that King Caldwell Harkinian the IV has not heard our pleads for a better king? Instead, he sits high and mighty on his throne, watching those below him suffer, and die before his own eyes! Young maiden over there! You must have felt that the king could surely do better than what he has done for us currently! The only way to put a stop to his foolish ways is come forth and rebel against him!"

The man continues to yell at several people in the streets, many of whom, are very interested in his words. The princess pays no attention to what the man says. She will admit that her father's way of ruling is surely displeasing to everyone in her country, and not only to those in poverty. Her father disagrees with anything the council says and refuses to acknowledge their existence. The king is so filled with pride that he will not even spare a moment to hear what his own daughter says about anything. She will accept that her father is one of the most arrogant people she has ever met; however, she does not wish to hear the words of men who disagree with their form of government.

She carries on, with her head held high, as she stops to notice a familiar tavern. She smiles softly at the sight of the tavern, knowing that the man she loves would definitely spend his time there. The Triforce holder of Wisdom figures that she can spend a little time in the tavern to see what is happening there. A black, wooden sign outside of the door has white letters painted on them, having the tavern named _The White Horse_. Her hands close in on the broken, golden door knob of the tavern, as she enters in the tavern. She uncloaks her head, to reveal her beautiful face. She is safe now. No one shall recognize nor address her as the princess of Hyrule in a normal, old tavern. The princess finds the lighting in the tavern to be dusty, gloomy, and dark, with many men and a few women all laughing. The bar is at the right side of the capacious tavern, with the bartender drying off several mugs with a dishcloth. There are several tables around the area, all of the tables made out of wood with cravings into them along with chippings. The aroma of the tavern flies up into the princess nose, for the whole tavern reeks of stale ale.

The majority of the company of the tavern is encircled around a man she knows too well. They are all gathered at the left side of the tavern near the wall. They all don't bother to look at the new person who has entered in the bar, for they are all interested in the happenings of that table. The familiar face is laughing joyfully, only after a few days he had seen the princess of Hyrule and he completed his mission at Gerudo Valley. This is how he enjoys himself with company of others. The princess sees the dilapidated, wooden table, with cards and rupees piled at the center. While the hero smirks at all the players of the table, as he sets down a set of cards. His face is filled with too much pride, as he scoops all the rupees to his side of the table. He is sitting in the way back. Up against the left wall of the tavern, while many others are on either of side. She immediately notices a glamorous person clinging at the side of her loved one. A woman with hair the color of the rising sun is the one and only beautiful daughter of a ranch owner, Malon. It causes her great pain to see her loved with another woman. She is willing to break down and have her heart shatter into pieces forever, but she bites the side of her lip to keep it all in.

She finds herself strolling up to where the bar of the tavern is, as she hoists herself up on one of the wooden stools. The bartender doesn't pay that much attention to her at first, for he is still busy with drying all the mugs. Her eyes are hooked onto the Hero of Time, as she continues to watch the scene which lies in front of her. Another round of cards is being played. This time the bets are raised with more and more poisonous money stacked in front of the players. The red haired young woman is delightfully clasping onto the green tunic of Link. She looks radiant and bright with the beams of sun light from the dusty windows hitting her face at the perfect angle. Zelda also notices something precious strung across her neck. It's the necklace that Link has shown her. She had to admit, the necklace has really brought out Malon's wonderful blue eyes, and she does look beautiful with it. However, seeing her with him causes a whirlpool of negative, painful feelings in the princess's heart, while she continues to watch. Their voices are filled with merry and laughter and not a care in their world to think about any negative thoughts. She hears the clanging of voices raise up a few times, having their smiles being rich with happiness. The princess once again hears the familiar clanging of a voice rising higher, as she wishes to hear it once again. Laughter from Link…

"Hmph! Stop prancing around your high horse, Link! If you win this round of cards, you shall get all the rupees on this table," says an old man far to right of the table, as he stacks a silver rupee on the table.

Link only smirks at older man, as he looks at the money with such cunningness. "Heh. You old men must have it hard… I feel more confident than ever today! I have lady luck by my side!" He looks over at Malon for a minute, as his arm wraps around her waist tightly. She only smiles back at him with such glee.

"Ah, do be careful, Link! I don't want you to waste all of your rupees on me," Malon says slowly. Zelda is aware that she is lying. She is secretly urging him to keep on gambling his money. She wants him to win more money, but she's just saying that out of modest curtsey and politeness. To Malon, no is yes.

"Don't worry, Malon. If I win this round, I promise to buy you matching earrings for your necklace!" he exclaims these words with such boldness, that Malon blushes. The Hero of Time catches the ranch girl blushing at his words, as he pecks a kiss on her right cheek.

The cards flash again. More rupees are piled up on the table. The glints of the different shiny colors from the rupees, blinds Zelda's eyes as she wishes to turn away from the hateful sight. However, she cannot. She can only observe the scene just a little longer. She notices something in Link's eyes. Corruption of something. She can easily see this corruption causing uproar in his eyes. Link was an idealistic man for anyone. He was strong, brave, noble, handsome, and considerate, but with him being easily corrupted by something similar to gambling… it created another being inside him. Something foul, disgusting, and more putrid than poision itself. His eyes were filled with addiction of being able to gain more and more of something. He was unstoppable with this addiction growing in his mind, body, and soul. The princess was still watching the Hero of Time resume his addiction, when a voice and hand tapped her.

"What 'ill be, miss?"

She immediately spun around to see the bartender facing her. He had stopped cleaning up and was ready to take her order. She blinks her eyes a few times in confusion, as she finally is able to think of something to order.

"Oh… Erm, I wish to have a pint of ale," she says briskly.

The bartender resumes his normal business, as she turns her back on him yet again, to watch the scene. The wolf wants more meat. His alpha female wolf is already more than satisfied with what he is hunting. The princess sees how hideous the world is through not only the couple, but through everyone in the pub. When she observes herself, she notices how her innocence has been raped and tortured by the outside world. She's been so sheltered from the outside life, that she has not noticed what it's like to live a life filled with dishonesty. She is shocked by all the disfigurements in the world, but she prefers living a life where she did not have to think about the flaws in it. It isn't long when the bartender comes back with her order.

"Here ya go, miss."

She only takes the mug from the bar while she does not turn around, with her left arm reaching behind her to feel the mug. She brings the cup to her lips and sips the ale. The next ruler of Hyrule only sets the mug down her lap, as she still observes the scene.

"He's a lucky lad, isn't 'e?" the bartender catechizes, noticing what the princess is staring at. The princess, shocked to hear another voice in her ear, immediately spins around on her stool, as she faces the bartender.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I said, 'He's a lucky lad, isn't 'e?' Never seen a man with so much luck in his life…"

The princess slowly sets the mug down on the bar, as she studies its contents. Her body is arched forward, with her left elbow on the bar, while she holds her head up with her left hand. She views herself in the amber liquid, as she traces her right index finger around the top of the mug. Watching her reflection in the ale again, she now perceives the world filled with rotten events and hateful feelings. Zelda had never expected to see all of these loathsome things by tasting the outside world.

"His luck will run out one day," she states coldly.

"Really? Why is that?" the bartender asks skeptically.

Just when the princess opens her mouth to speak, there is another joyful upraise of Link's winning streak. The bartender abandons the princess by herself, as he goes over to the table to congratulate the Hero of Time. In fact, everyone in the bar has left their place to acknowledge the Hero of Time, while the princess sits at the bar by herself. None of her words are heard by anyone, but herself. She only takes another casual sip from her drink, before she says:

"It's because luck is something that is never permanent."

* * *

Chaos has spread all around Hyrule Castle. No one would have thought of it, but the Hyrulean monarchy has been overthrown by the peasants. Gangs have been formed all through Hyrule Market, as they fight their own king. Life is being tossed from side to side. Death is stealing lives of nobles, council members, women, children, and many others. All Hyruleans wish to know who they support: the gangs of lowlife peasants/middle class people or the king, who is so selfish with his actions of ruling. Princess Zelda Harkinian frowns upon this, for she was saved by Impa. Her faithful nursemaid had her locked up in a far chamber on the west side of the castle, to make sure she was safe from any harm. Though now, her nursemaid is dead because she has lost her life for fighting in battles between the peasants and royal guards. Zelda was well aware of this happening, yet why didn't she try to stop it? She allowed it fall down as if a porcelain vase falls down from a three legged table. A feelings of guilt crosses her mind, however she tries to shake it off. Her father has already been beheaded. For the peasants, who should have no grudge against her, wish for her blood to be spilled out as well. Her royal blood is the scent coming to the noses of hungry tigers and wolves. She is only managing to wrap up all of her appurtenances in a long, simple cloth over the bed. Her body is hunched forward; as she gathers everything she has, when the chamber door is busted open. Fear leaks out in her body, for she is expecting someone to murder her right now. She slowly has her back stand up straight. Her back is facing the person who has come to see her.

"Zelda! Please! Help me!"

That voice she hears is panting with hysteria and paranoia. Even though that voice has fear in it, it's a voice she can recognize anywhere. She slowly turns around to see who it is.

"Link?" she says, as her eyes are widened by the man.

She is shocked. Never in her life… at this moment would she ever expect to see him. Not this time. He had left her all alone… a long time ago… Yet, a small portion of her heart is glad. She is joyful to see that her love is not hurt. He has came back to see her, when her life is a threat to all Hyruleans. Him appearing before her gave her such comfort, knowing that he still cared for her. Though, she cannot allow her emotions take over everything, because she must remain strong no matter what. She promised Impa and her mother this. She would remain strong till her demise.

"Zelda! You must help me! They are after me! They are all!" His voice is shaken, scared, and petrified of all of his surroundings. His breathing is rapid and unstable like a hurricane prepared to hit a village. Zelda only stares at him for a long period of time, as she never saw him ever this frightened as this.

"Who are after you? Please, tell me who!"

"Who do you think? The gangs! I interfered with them with my gambling! I lost… Every time I tried to play cards with them, I lost. I have nothing now! If I don't pay them the amount of rupees they want, they will have my life instead!"

The princess only manages to blink a few times as her response. She cannot believe that Link has gotten into this sort trouble. She doesn't _want_ to believe in it, but she knows she has to. It's the only way to for her to accept things. She is a bit surprised, but she was aware of the corruption in the Hero of Time's eyes. His luck had run out, and now he was stuck with a large debt on his hands. There was no way anyone could help him now. He had gambled away everything he had. There was something that still puzzled her though… Why did he come to her? She averted her eyes away from his, as she looked down at the floor. She bit the side of her tongue, as she did not wish to respond to him.

"I am sorry, Link. I don't have anything to offer you. I also do not understand how I can help you at times like this… You are aware that the Hyrulean monarchy has been overthrown, right? I truly do apologize, however, like I said… there's nothing I can do."

Her words did not calm the other Hyrulean down, but instead made him more fearful of the consequences for his habit. Link started to hyperventilate a bit, as his eyes wandered around in freight. People wanted his blood. They were determined to have his head, no matter how much he would plead forgiveness to them. They were ruthless. There was no way for him to escape his problem. As if he was corned in a dead end alley, he knew this was his miserable fate for gambling so much. He was going to die. He would die if he didn't pay the debt. He didn't want to die now. He wanted to live life a little longer. The talented swordsman was looking forward to the day where he would ask Malon's hand in marriage, to live a peaceful and quiet life with her on the ranch. His mind was already running in circles as he began to regret all the mistakes he had made in his life. No, not only his mistakes, but his entire existence as well. He once again begged for mercy from Zelda.

"Please, Zelda! Don't you have anything to help me with? Any of the royal family's jewels, clothes, anything? I need your help! You are my last hope! Everyone's gone. All of my friends have abandoned me!" he exclaimed with frustration and worry. Tears began to well up in his eyes for he was prepared to say the next sentence with heartache and pain. "Even Malon has left me…"

Princess Zelda faced Link with sympathy. Now the truth was revealed. She was his last resort. That's why he came to her. She should have known though. He would have never approached her, unless he needed something desperately. It did hurt her immensely, with the fact of her being used by Link as a lifesaver. Despite this hideous factor of Link, she still wished to help him in some way. She still feels sympathy in her heart to help him because she loves him. Though, she couldn't. Zelda had minimal belongings, she was able to salvage. The only possessions she had left were only two plain dresses, a cloak, a petticoat, and nothing else. She still couldn't face him.

"I apologize once again, but I don't have anything left. The only appurtenances I have are two dresses, a cloak, and a petticoat. I doubt that if you sell them, you would be able to pay back your debt…" she says softly.

She feels a little worthless knowing she cannot do anything right. Even though Link has destroyed many fragments of her heart, there is still a sense of forgiveness that Zelda wishes to do. She doesn't need to hear apologies directly from his mouth. She already understands with the forlorn look in his eyes, he is sorry for everything he has done. She cannot hold grudges against a person whom she dearly loves. It was his mistake, and she shall accept him when no one else has. Words are not needed to be spoken anymore for the princess and her hero. Fate has already determined what will become of them. Only Death waits for both of them. Death wishes to collect their lives, while both of them are highly disappointed with the early blackness of Death's arrival.

"I- ... There's nothing I can do anymore. I sincerely apologize with my heart Link, but I shall die now. Everyone wishes to have my life," Zelda says finally.

She slowly takes a few steps towards the exit of the door, past Link, as she is prepared to meet her doom. Link's body is shaking as she glides past him. Tears start to form in his eyes, as he still does not wish to die yet. But neither can he accept that his beloved princess shall also die earlier than him. After all she has done for him. He has caused her so much grief, as he wishes to repay that kindness she has given him. His face is filled with frustration, anxiety, but most of all, anguish. Only a few tears slip out of his eyes, as he clenches his teeth, dashes quickly to Zelda. He pulls her left arm, to make her face him forcefully.

"You will _not_ die now. I shall protect you with your life. I have promised to be your protector. If I were to die, I would rather die knowing that I died for a right and noble purpose. I protected my princess to the end. I shall keep my word, and fulfill that oath!"

He declares these words with such force out of his mouth; it makes Zelda feel happy once again. A forgotten emotion has come back to her, restoring all hope again. She cannot express how happy she is that he is pledging loyalty to her. He does care for her after all. Just when she thought death would be the only thing to save her, she is able to find that someone saves her from someone else. Though she knows that even with Link's protection, she will meet her end sometime soon. However, Link caring for her makes her forgets all the negative thoughts in her head. She manages to produce a smile at him, as he continues to say more.

"If there is anything that I wish to happen to you, Princess Zelda, it's that you die with me. By my side. Not alone with people of hate around you. If you wish for Death's claim, I shall not have you die here. You shall leave Hyrule with me, for we will escape Hyrule together."

As he finally ends his last sentence, he smiles at the princess. He hopes that he has convinced the last princess of Hyrule to flee the city with him. He sees the consideration in the princess's eyes, as she nods her head. She is more than glad to leave with him. He has shown his care for her. That's all she needs for now. Her spirits have been lifted once again, as he declares those words to her with such boldness and courage; that she is sure she will be happy when her life is ended. The Hero of Time grins back at her, as he takes her hand and begins to lead her out the city.

* * *

They have escaped. It was only a few moments ago, when the two Hyruleans have left the castle through the back, as Link has called up his mighty mare, Epona. They have both ridden out of the city, through Epona's speed. Before they both mount, Link is sure to have his Master Sword and his shield for protection of them both. He is aware that they can still sneak out the city safety with all the provisions he has. It is not long when they are near Zora's River. The two Hyruleans know that the King Zora and Princess Ruto shall both not mind either of their company. They are sitting near the river, as Epona is getting a drink of water, while Link and Zelda are both taking a rest. Zelda is seated with her brown cloak wrapped around her shoulders. She is staring at the ground as she tries to keep herself occupied by playing around with a bean sprout.

Link carefully studies her face. Whatever has provoked him to muster up all that courage and say all of those things to Zelda? He felt that he could never be able to care so much for one Hyrulean as he did for Malon. However, what was it that made Zelda so special? He always felt the need to protect her in danger at all times. Surely, he was not always with her, due to personal reasons, but whenever given the chance… he would be compelled to defend her. It was his duty, but why were his feelings so important to him when protecting her? There was something more in his heart, as he watched Zelda. He notices her fair skin, and pale blue eyes. A beauty indeed. More old fashioned and a considerate beauty compared to Malon's looks, but still beautiful in either way. Just when everyone has abandoned him… why does she still long to stay by his side? Why doesn't she betray him and leave him to his fate? Does she really feel so strongly about him? All these questions form in Link's mind as he still observes her. She notices him staring at her for a long while, as she faces him and smiles warmly at him. He somehow conducts his muscles to rise up on his face. When she drops her smile, and goes back to playing around the bean sprout, he notices some kind of emotional pain in her eyes from that look. It's not a look of fear, but longing for him. He wishes to get this fact straight in his head, whether she loves him or not.

"Zelda, why do still wish to be with me at times like this?" he questions. "Everyone has abandoned me, and has refused to help me… but you… you are still here with me."

She looks up at him for a moment, as she tries to think of something to say. She does not wish to proclaim her love for him, because she was aware that if she did, he would never feel the same way. If she were to confess, he would only feel sympathy and pity for her. He would say that he loved her, but out of pity. She knew that Link did not like to see her upset, and would do anything to make her feel better. Even if it meant lying to her about his true feelings for her. She looks away from him, as her mouth is not clear what to say. She keeps on trying to think about what to say, but she only wishes to say her feelings. She cannot. It's not her right to do so now.

"It's because… a woman's place is beside a man... Erm… how should I put this? It's a princess's right that she must be with a man when she dies. It's not right that she dies alone, with misery and malice in her heart," she is able to say.

She pauses for a moment. She has somehow managed to tell him her feelings for him, but not revealing everything. If she were to be honest, she wanted to be with Link till the end of her days. This was her one and only wish. Though he did not love her, she didn't need promises from him. She only cared about him. With no one else to guard her from any harm, she couldn't feel the same warmness and tenderness that Link gave her. She couldn't live off memories of only her and Link being together. She always wanted more than that. But now that she was with him… it was satisfactory for her. He had no idea how happy she already was to be with him for that moment. The green clothed Hyrulean was still staring down at the ground with grieving eyes.

"Though, it is not my right for you to die because of my causes which I have set..." Link said sadly. "Neither is it for Epona…"

He turned to Epona and called her. "Epona! Desert me now. Though you are my loyal horse, I must beg you that you should depart me. The circle of Hyruleans will not spare a life for those who stand by me. So, I beg you now, Epona. Leave my side. You have been a good horse."

Even though the bay colored horse was not a Hyrulean, she could understand Link's words with ease. The mare was stubborn, and refused to leave. She gave him a steady look that said she was not going to leave with him. She would be faithful to her master until her end. The horse adored her master more than anyone, for the mare would wish to be with her master until her last breath. Link was dissatisfied though. He wished that no one close to him would die because of his existence. Yet his horse was refusing. He knew there was no point in arguing with Epona though. He could not force the mare to desert him. His eyes focused on Zelda, as she blinked back at him in confusion. She noticed something rather very familiar at this scene. One of her most favorite plays was being acted out right now… How she loved that tragic story of her concubine and her king… She wished to fulfill that legend now. When he was distracted, she knew exactly what to do.

"Zelda… Please… leave me. It is not my right to take your life as your protector. I must only protect you. The end of your life should not be the reasons of my mistakes. Please… Go now."

She smiled at him as she would state her words boldly. "I refuse. I shall not abandon you. I am happy to die with you. I want to die with someone who cares about me more than anyone else. So allow me to be with someone who is close to me."

Link frowns deeply at her, for she is also being stubborn along with Epona. "No. You shall leave for the sake of your own life. I must get some fresh water now. I shall have my back turned on you, while you shall leave me to my own end. When I turn around, you shall be gone, to flee for your own life. It's for your own sake, Zelda. No matter what, I shall not be the source of your own death. It's not my right."

He slowly walked over to the side of the river, with a canteen in hand, as he scooped some water in the container. Zelda furrowed her eyebrows at Link, for being adamant. But this was part of the legend, was it not? If he hadn't refused, the revive of the legend would be wrong. But this was her chance now. He was distracted. Just like the infamous opera, play legend. She smiled at what she had to do. Yes, she was the concubine of this play. She glanced over to where the Master Sword was, with it being laid against Link's shield on the gate of the Zora River. She gazed at with pleasant eyes, and knew what had to be done. She unsheathed the slender, silver sword, as she studied it carefully. In her head, a flash of a memory from long ago came as she remembered the ending of her favorite story, _Farewell My Concubine._

"**_So there was this Overlord of Chu, named Xiang Yu. He was a great war with Liu Bang who would become the new founder of the Han Dynasty. One day, he is surrounded by the troops of Liu Bang. All of his troops have fled because they all fear Liu Bang and his troops. The only people who have stayed his side are his horse and his favorite concubine, Yu Ji. He calls forth his horse, and orders it to abandon him. However, the horse refuses to leave his master. Then he calls forth Yu Ji and also instructs her to run away too…" Zelda explains, as she pauses for a minute._**

"_**And so? What happens after Xiang Yu instructs Yu Ji to leave?" Link asked with curiosity.**_

"_**While he is distracted…"**_

She studies the sword again, as she is prepared to do what she must. She makes a quick prayer in head to the Goddesses, as she begs them for forgiveness.

"_**She takes up his sword…"**_

She lifts up the sword next to her neck…

"**_And slits her throat."_**

The one silver lip of the Master Sword kisses her neck with such passion and pain. There is so much intensity on what has happened to her, and she does not regret a single drop of it. Blood immediately begins to spill out of her own throat, as she drops the sword on the ground. There is so much satisfaction she is feeling now. All the feelings from her are escaping her body, and are drizzling down on the ground. Everything is coming out and open for her. All the emotional pain is slowly coming to an end. She does not wish for any more torture in her heart. Not as much as Link has given her. She has stayed loyal to him after all these years, and she wishes to stay loyal to him once more. She would rather die than to abandon Link like everyone else did. Leaving the people you love is sickening to Zelda. Knowing people who desert their loved ones is unreliable for anyone in love. She now knows how Yu Ji must have felt. Happiness. Happiness that she can die by the sword of her lover's, not someone else's.

Epona hears something that has fallen on the ground. Her head immediately stops drinking from the river, and faces the princess of Hyrule. Epona is stunned to see what has happened; she lets a high pitched whiny in shock. Link immediately wishes to know what has happened, due to Epona's reaction. He quickly looks over his shoulder to see the scene. He sees the most horrifying sight ever. The princess is standing there, alone. A bright crimson substance coming out of the princess's neck and his sword right next to her, as his eyes are widened with trauma.

"ZELDA!"

He drops the canteen in the river as he dashes by her side. Her body is sinking down to the ground as if her body is made up of feathers. He catches her feather body in his arms, as he carefully rests her down on his thighs. Her eyes are closed for a moment, for she is slowly dying. All emotions are stirring about in his brain right now, as he does not know what to feel anymore. His body is only petrified with what has happened. The only one person, whom has loved him for who he truly is, has left him. She has taken her life for her own sake. Though from this, he is more than aware of why she did this. He was all too familiar of the infamous opera as well. Truth be told, he immediately recognized the scene of the concubine dying at the sword of her lover. It made sense to him. _Farewell My Concubine_ was her favorite story.

"Zelda! Why did you do you this? Why? You are not Yu Ji! This is not _Farewell My Concubine_! You are not living a play, a legend or an opera! Why? Please tell me! … You were not supposed to die like this. I wanted you to die peacefully, not by your own hand!" he exclaims in frustration.

Tears start to pour out of his eyes, as he studies Zelda's face. Her skin is so pale, with her eyes looking up at him fondly; as she does not look sadden at all to him. Her body is still warm, but it shall turn cold with Death's grasp. Her breathing becomes shallow, as she still gazes at Link's face. He still sees her bleeding, yet he cannot stop it. It's too late now. Too much blood has spilled out of her to save her from death. There must have been a logical reason for why she has done such thing. Inside his heart, though, he knows the true answer to this, but he will not accept it. He has noticed the reason for her actions long ago, but it was never discovered until it was too late. Love was all a matter of timing, after all. He appeared to love her when it was too late. The heir of the ruins of Hyrule still managed to look beautiful when dying. She smiled at him, as words from her head reached his.

"_It's because I love you, that's why,"_ she confessed to him telepathically.

His eyes broadened with astonishment, though he knew this already. His salty tears of sorrow mixed with her sweet blood of happiness, as he continued to weep. More blood spills out of her body, as she is still smiling at him. Though her face is telling her that she is at peace being with him, he still does not feel the same way. He was the one to blame now. For everything that Zelda has done. She had been with him for so long, and has done more than he could ask for. Yet why did he not notice what he was so precious to him? He did not wish for Zelda's happiness to be ruined by his own selfish needs. He feels worthless now, knowing that he is her sworn protector. But how is he a protector if he cannot even save Zelda from herself? No… not just her, but from him. He was assassinating Zelda slowly without even realizing it. Though how could she still forgive him for what he has done to her? She lifts her right hand to touch his cheek, but just as she is longing to be by Link's side forever, she cannot. For now her life has now just ended, and her hand drops. Life has escaped her for eternity. Her eyes start to close, as her body has stopped bleeding. The Hyrulean hero realizes that he is still holding the princess's lifeless body, as he sobs even more. Now she is gone forever. Everything that was important to him has abandoned him.

Epona makes some grunting noises at Link, for she is informing of some people coming. When he looks up, he notices he is surrounded by the rebellious Hyruleans. There is only one of the Hyrulean who is mounted upon a black steed, who is the leader of the group. While there are over twenty other Hyruleans planted on the ground. All of whom, are holding black crossbows against their chests. They have seen everything. No words are spoken to him; for they had seen Princess Zelda Harkinian of Hyrule, herself, take her own life. They have somehow found him. They are all only a few yards away from him and Link is aware that they shall be approaching closer. As their faces are filled with greed for his repayment, they know that the Hero of Time can never repay them in full price. They will have to take his life. Their faces are eager to steal his life, as they are cynical and ruthless with him.

"Such a shame… The only person who bothered to stay by your side is now gone. The princess of Hyrule was always such a foolish, young woman. Now… It is your turn to die," the head leader of group of Hyruleans.

His mind is filled with rage, to know that the leader has insulted the one he protects. Even though the princess of Hyrule is dead, he will not let anyone say those hideous words about Zelda. As all of the Hyruleans are preparing their crossbows to kill Link, he notices a glint of steel in his eyes. He drops Zelda's body on the ground. He notices the Master Sword, coated in Zelda's blood, as he knows what to do. Just as Zelda gave up her life for him, he was sure to pay back Zelda's debt. He gave the group of men a look of slyness, for he would not die by their hands. He stands up fully, as he swipes the sword off the ground. He extended his right arm out, and plunges the Master Sword deep into his heart. He twisted the blade, to make sure that his heart was torn apart, so it would be impossible for anyone to save him. The group of rebels stopped loading arrows into their crossbows, shocked, to see that the Hero of Time has taken his life for his own.

He slowly steps to where Zelda's corpse is, as he makes sure that he next to Zelda's side while his heart bleeds. He falls down to the ground, when he has no more strength in his body to keep himself standing. He looks at her one last time, to see that she is sleeping peacefully. She is still beautiful like always, even when Death has claimed her. He smiles at her as well, feeling somewhat proud of his actions. His left hand slowly touches hers, as he wraps his left hand around her cold, right hand. He holds her hand for one last time, as words of affection come to his mind right before his own life ends.

"_I love you too, Zelda."_

* * *

**(coughs) Like I said, this is not typical average one shot. I designed one shot to deal with many different themes. There are a lot of morals in this one shot, and I would appreciate that any reviewer would not give me any sort of flaming. I do not wish to hear stupid complaints of a piece of work that I wished to do. If you want to blame something, blame history! Blame Xiang Yu and Yu Ji for existing and dying! Yes, _Farewell My Concubine_ is a true story. And no, I did not make any grammatical mistake with not having a comma after "farewell". The title is simply like that. _Farewell My Concubine_ is a also a Chinese opera play, because people liked the legend so much, they decided to make an opera of it a LONG time ago! Now, a movie and book, which features the same title, has the story focus on that legend. I have only seen the movie and read a bit of the book, which were my inspirations. So don't blame me if I got the whole story wrong! The stupid people on the internet do not have their facts straight! According to what they say, Yu Ji did a dance with the King of Chu's sword and then she committed suicide, but how do you expect me to somehow weave in a dancing of swords with Zelda in this one shot?**

**(coughs again) Thank you so much to _The Princess Zelda_, for allowing me to dedicate this one shot to her. My sincerest apologizes to her, if she did not enjoy this one shot at all. People, if you do know of her existence, go and discover her work because it rocks your house! For those who are close to me on this site, I will not write any one shots dedicated to anyone else. I have my own personal reasons for dedicating this one shot to her, and I would prefer it if people did not pry into it.**

**Love, **

**-BKP**


End file.
